The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Scabiosa plant given the name ‘Vivid Imagination’. Scabiosa is in the family Dipsacaceae. This new cultivar originated from a whole plant mutation of Scabiosa ‘Vivid Violet’ found at the nursery in Canby, Oreg.
Compared to the mother plant, Scabiosa ‘Vivid Violet’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 19,260, the new cultivar is variegated with the leaf margins lime rather than green. In addition the habit is more compact and the plant is less hardy.
Compared to Scabiosa columbaria ‘Pink Lemonade’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 17,094, the new cultivar has violet rather than pink flower color and variegation occurs along the entire margin rather than mostly on the lobes.